This invention relates generally to an eyeglass display case. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular apparatus for storing and displaying sunglasses.
For many years sunglasses have been displayed in retail establishments by means of carrousel-type display cases having typically two or four sides for holding different styles of sunglasses. One such case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,331 to Salmon et al. Such display cases have been satisfactory for displaying a limited inventory in a relatively attractive apparatus. However, there are many limitations inherent with this type of display. One serous drawback is that once a single pair of glasses is purchased off of the display, the store clerk typically has no way of determining which glasses have been purchased and therefore which glasses should be replaced. If the clerk is able to somehow determine which glasses have been purchased, replacement inventory is typically not at hand and therefore can be time consuming to remount on the display. The clerk will typically not realize that a particular style of glasses has been depleted until no more can be found. Because of the inconvenience of relacing displayed inventory, conventional displays are often as much as one-third to one-half empty at any particular time. This reduces sales per square foot and resulting profits to the store owner.
Another limitation with conventional carrousel-type display cases is that such displays often take up too much space to justify use during the winter season. This is undesirable because a certain amount of sunglasses are salable during the winter to minimize snow glare during driving, winter sports, and the like.
Conventional sunglass display cases are sometimes lit only by ambient lighting sources. While this is sometimes satisfactory, such lighting does not illuminate the sunglasses in such a way as to place them in their best perspective. Specifically, it is highly desirable that some means be provided for directing light outwardly from the display case through the sunglass lenses so that the lenses and frames are highlighted.
It would be highly desirable if a sunglass display case could be shipped fully loaded with suitable inventory. The problem with such shipment is normally that a limited inventory is typically provided on the display case, and such inventory is mounted externally, thereby subjecting the sunglasses to damage during shipment.
Yet another problem with conventional carrousel-type display cases is that display panels are often permanently mounted thereon, making it inconvenient to change advertising or other displays without disassembly of the entire case.
Hence, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sunglass display case which effectively and reliably overcomes the aforementioned limitations and drawbacks of the prior art proposals. More specifically, the present invention has as its objects one or more of the following:
(1) to provide a sunglass display case in which inventory may be stored adjacent a sunglass display panel, and in which such inventory and display panel may be identified to facilitate replacement upon sale of a particular pair of glasses;
(2) to develop a modular carrousel-type display case which may be disassembled without the use of tools or expertise on the part of the operator, in order to increase or decrease the size of the display as dictated by consumer demand;
(3) to provide a lighting system for a modular sunglass display case which permits downsizing or upsizing of the display without causing replacement of the lighting system;
(4) the provision of a lighting system for a sunglass display case which directs light outwardly through the display and through the glasses displayed thereon, thereby highlighting the features of each pair of glasses;
(5) to develop a carrousel-type display case in which the exterior panels thereof are easily removable to facilitate the changing of advertising, identification information and the like thereon;
(6) to provide a display case in which inventory may be shipped as well as stored within the retail establishment; and
(7) to provide a sunglass display case which is simple and therefore inexpensive to fabricate, and which holds a substantial number of sunglasses to maximize the potential profit per square foot of floor or counter space.